This invention relates generally to window hinges for foldably supporting adjacent panes of window glass or the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved yet relatively simple and lightweight hinge for foldably interconnecting adjacent window panes used, for example, in a rear window of an automotive vehicle having a fold-down convertible top.
Automotive vehicles having a so-called convertible top are well known in the art, wherein the vehicle is provided with a folding top or roof structure formed typically of a canvas material. The convertible top is designed for relatively rapid deployment between a normal "up" position to provide a roof structure covering a passenger compartment or a "down" position normally folded and stored, for example, behind the vehicle seat. In the "up" position, the top protcts occupants from rain, wind, and the like, whereas in the "down" position, the vehicle occupants may enjoy direct exposure to fresh air, sun, etc.
In the past, convertible tops for automotive vehicles have traditionally included a transparent rear window as part of the folding structure to accommodate normal visibility to the rear of the vehicle. In many instances, this rear window has been formed from a flexible plastic material which, over time, undesirably tends to become brittle and crack, and loose transparency due to its exposure to sun, wind, rain, and the like. As a result, it is necessary to replace the plastic window on a relatively frequent basis.
In recognition of the disadvantages of flexible plastic windows, tempered glass window panes have been proposed for use in convertible tops for automotive vehicles. However, to achieve the requisite compact storage of the entire convertible top in the "down" position, it has been necessary to provide at least two glass window panes which are foldably interconnected by a central horizontal hinge in the form of an elongated bead of a silicon rubber-based adhesive material or the like bonded between adjacent edges of the window panes. Such hinge structures unfortunately have exhibited an undesirable tendency to crack, tear, or otherwise separate from the window panes due to the combined effects of exposure to weather conditions and high stresses experienced in the folded condition.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved yet relatively simple window hinge for foldably interconnecting adjacent window panes of the type used to form a folding rear window for an automotive vehicle convertible top. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.